The Three
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: We rule the school. The Cherry Blossom, The Avenger and The Demon. Together we are The Three. This is our story, written from my, Sakura Haruno's, POV. In here, is a story of friendship blooming into romance, and of trust. Also of heartbreaks for we are..
1. Prologue

A/N:

I added more to this Prologue because I kinda changed the story line a tad bit. : P

_**The Three**_

_**Prologue**_

You know how all schools have their cheerleaders? Their jocks, their geeks, and you know; the whole ladder thing? Well, at out school things are different. A LOT different.

Don't get me wrong, we still have the popularity ladder, and we have our jocks, cheerleaders and our geeks etc. But instead of the cheerleaders and jocks at the top… there's The Three.

The Cherry Blossom, The Avenger and The Demon.

Also known as The Sexy One, The Cool One and The Crazy One.

No one knows much about them, only their names, that they live together in the creepy mansion overlooking the village and that they've known each other since they were 6… also that they are a mystery nobody has ever been able to solve, at least not find out and survive.  
Now they're 18 and tackling their last year of high school.

They are all alone except for each other and that's how they like to keep it.

Ones family was murdered by his own brother; he was eight when it happened. Another's parents disowned him because he was constantly getting into fights and the father didn't like his friends; he was 15 at the time. And the last one's parents died in a car crash when she was 11.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My family was the one that died in the car crash… yes; I am The Cherry Blossom, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are my best friends, my brothers, my family, my everything.

No one else has ever gotten close to us for as long as we can remember and that will never change.

If 1 hurts, the other 2 hurt as well.

We are joined by a force stronger than blood, we are bonded by love.

We are not human, but half vampires and half were's. We were in an accident when we were 17. A vampire with a weretoad mate found us and decided to experiment and see if we would survive the bites of that from a were and a vampire. We sure did survive, and now we are neither human nor animal. I am half vampire and half weretiger. My brother, Naruto, is half vampire and half werefox. My other family member is one you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. Sasuke Uchiha is someone I have been in love with since the age of 6, it was love at first sight, yet I never acted on it because I cherished his friendship above everything else. I know he cares about me as a friend and sister, but sometimes I wish for more. Naruto knows, I can tell, he once loved me as more than a sister, but I told him I loved him as a brother and he understood I would never love him as more that a brother. I think he still loves me, but I hope he can overcome it. Loving another is not possible for us because even though we have eternal life, we can never give it to someone else or give it up. That is our curse, for we are only half vampire so when we bite people they don't turn. Sasuke is half vampire and werewolf.

Don't ask me to explain how a weretoad bit us and we turned into a different were altogether. All we know from what they told us was that the were form that we would be able to change into would be the one our body chose.

We can walk into sunlight without burning because of our were side. We can also withstand garlic and are not nocturnal. But one downside is that we _have _to change into out were forms when the full moon is nigh. But I guess we also have it good because we can change into our were forms whenever we please and we have the characteristics of weres.

For instance, Naruto has whisker marks on his cheeks, I get my cat eyes when I am pissed, and Sasuke gets his red eyes when he is mad as well.

We also have the abilities of our weres and of vampires during the day and night, and our vampire teeth are always sharper than normal, but fully form on will or when we are in bloodlust.

We don't have the normal sexual needs of a vampire, or the mating needs of a were, since we are still part human therefore, to the boys utter most disgust, all 3 of us are virgins because I insist that we have plenty of time since we stop aging at 18 and we should wait for our one true love.

I have a great deal of influence over my boys whether they like to admit it or not.

So there we are,

Naruto, The Demon, Sasuke, The Avenger, and me, The Cherry Blossom, and together we are The Three, and this is our story…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, I changed this chapter around too.

_**Chapter 1**_

You know, it's funny, we've only been at Konoha Heights for 3 weeks, yet people keep their distance and call us the rulers of the school.

I think that might be because of my killer attitude (no pun intended), Sasuke's cold glares and Naruto's Demon fighting. We are all different yet all the same. When I pissed or annoyed at some one, my attitude kicks in and I punch them, Sasuke just glares at the people who annoy him, and Naruto… well Naruto kind of humiliates them. Either by making witty come-backs or tripping them over and making them land in gravy or something.

So, in the end, my fists do the talking, Sasuke's eyes do the talking and Naruto's, well, mouth does the talking.

The students have even gone as far as dobbing us each a nickname. I am called The Cherry Blossom because of my beauty, Sasuke is called The Avenger because of the first thing he said on the first day, which happened to be 'I killed a certain man' when asked the question what is your greatest achievement, which is true, all 3 of us banded together about 1 year ago and avenged his clan by killing his brother. Trust me, it wasn't easy, we all almost dies. This was when the Vampire and Weretoad found us in the rubble of the building that collapsed with all our fighting. They bit us there and then because they knew we were going to die.

But not to worry, none of us scarred. It's one of our many qualities from being bitten by a Vampire and Were. You see, if we are in were form and get injured, we just need to change back into human and all the injuries will be gone, but if we are in our normal forms and get hurt by way of silver or wooden stakes (the normal ways of killing a Vampire or Were), then we shall die of blood loss until we get blood from a host.

You know the legends of Vampires and them being Immortal? Well, you are half true, we are Immortal by means of normal wounds, even stabbing and all that, but when we get staked or shot with silver, then those wounds stay there until we can drink blood. The blood will heal the wounds, don't ask we how cause I have no idea.

It's great, we scare people half to death when they land punches and it immediately heals before their eyes, that happened last time, and it's the reason why we are here at a new school now, Naruto couldn't keep his hands to himself when a guy groped me. My boys are very protective of me, which they don't need to be because I am more than capable of protecting myself as was just about to punch that guy when Naruto stepped in, Sasuke not too far behind.

So yeah, we ended up at Konoha Heights in a new village and new Country; The Village Hidden in The Leaves, In the Fire Country (also knows as Konoha). We were in The Village Hidden in The Mist, in The Stone Country (also known as Kiri) before, but then we had to leave because 'apparently' a mad scientist was getting a theory, so yeah, we turned our tails (so to speak) and headed for a new life.

I don't know how we are going to live after we turn 18 and stop aging. What will we tell people we know? But then again, we don't really keep close to other people, we do that because we are so different and it would be better never to associate with people who might find out our secret. We have to live in secret and we keep it that way even if we have to hurt a few people, it's just the way we are and always will be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know how Vampires have to drink blood on a daily basis? Well, we are different yet again because we have more human in us than other normal Vampire's. We only have to drink blood on a weekly basis and when we get hurt. We don't even have to eat normal food… ever! We just eat food because we think it tastes nice, it has absolutely nothing to do with needing the nutrition, but it has everything to do with the taste, and the great part: we can never put on weight because the food just goes through our bodies and disappears, we don't need to digest out food like normal people nor do we have to relieve ourselves of our 'waste' like normal people, the food just disappears, like magic. Well, not really like magic because we know how the food disappears, how blood is Vampiric so it dissolves the food until it disappears, kind of like acid.

It's great, well I think so, and I know Naruto does because then he can eat all the ramen he wants because he knows he will never put on weight or have indigestion or anything.

And Sasuke, well Sasuke doesn't really care if he has to eat or not, because he never ate anything but my cooking anyway. He always said it was the best thing he ever tasted, but not quite in those words.

We know all about our Vampiric abilities and were abilities from the people who bit us, they live with us in our mansion and are kind of like our semi-parents… well sort of, they are more like our guardians, but I think of the woman as my mother and Naruto thinks of the man as his father, Sasuke just looks at the both of them as guardians and friends.

We found out all about our qualities when they first bit us and took us in from the run down apartment we currently living in. We weren't exactly poor, but Naruto's mother and father gave him nothing, my parents weren't exactly the richest considering my mum was a cook who catered for weddings and my father was a labourer. And Sasuke does not get his trust fund, with millions and millions of dollars might I add, until he is at the age of 21 (we'll just have to show i.d.). So then we moved in with them in their mansion in Kiri and when we moved to Konoha they obviously came with us.

Even though at first Naruto, Sasuke and I were using their money to get by, we then bought a company and called it 'Three', after us, and it sells and makes weapons for well respected and high paying company's or people. But we never _ever_ sold, or fixed, weapons for crooks or people that looked suspicious.

So even though people may start rumours about us selling drugs or taking drugs or anything, we don't really care because we know the truth and that's all that matters. To us anyway, because we don't care what people think about us.

I guess our tattoos also add to our bad ass rep as well. Before I was bitten I had two tattoos already, one on the top part of my chest, which was of a bloomed red rose with its green stem and one darker green leaf, and the other was on my back below the neck, and was of a large blue and red butterfly in flight.

Before Naruto was bitten he had one tattoo already which was of a rose exactly like mine on his right shoulder blade.

Before Sasuke was bitten he also had the exact same rose tattoo as both Naruto and I (we thought it would be cool if we all had the same rose tattoos which would symbolise our blossomed friendship which is also as beautiful as a rose and will be everlasting just like the tattoo), but his was on his right shoulder. He also had a second tattoo of a red, yellow, orange and blue dragon with its tail on his lower front torso and its body wrapping around his back with its head resting on the right side of his neck.

After we were bitten, three weeks after to be exact, we all went back to the tattoo parlour and got a tattoo which had a resemblance to our Were form. I had a tiger, which was lying down with her head on her paws and her eyes looking like it was staring at anyone who gazed at it, tattooed at mid back of my body, so when I wore a skirt and top everyone could see it.

Naruto had a deep orange fox wrapped around his left shoulder and top of his arm.

And last, but not least, Sasuke. He had a standing midnight blue wolf with its head turned to the onlookers, looking at them through red eyes with black pupils, on his left shoulder blade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

For someone reason whenever people see tattoo's they automatically think we are bad influences on their children or that we are going to be in jail when we are older. Whenever older people see me they automatically think that I am a player who is going to be a young mother with no future, boy are they wrong. I mean, I am still a frickin' virgin. So how can I be player?? Not that people know I am still a virgin; they just use me as a stereotype, as well as Naruto and Sasuke. People think straight away that they are part of a gang or have been in jail or something like that. It's stupid because none of us have ever even stepped foot in a jail, but we are part of a gang, 'The Three'.

I also think that our clothes add to our rep as well as our personalities and tattoos. I always wear sexy things because I know I have a good body and since I have become a half-Vamp I am more aware of my body and like to show it off and tease men. Every where I go, heads turn, males that are single, or in a relationship, and also females turn theirs heads wishing they were me. I can't help it that I like to tease men and play the game 'look but don't touch'. It drives them crazy.

Sasuke and Naruto mostly wear ripped things or nothing on the upper body, because they know that they're hot too. They were handsome before we were bitten, but only became more aware of it afterwards and now like to show it off. Naruto especially, Sasuke at least has some class.

So as you see, all three of us have admirers, but from afar because no-one would dare get into our personal space unless we showed that we wanted them to. Apparently our auras are strong enough that people can feel that we are different and that we are dark, because we are. We feed off humans, but never screw them, like I said, we aren't like normal Were's or Vamp's. We don't have sexual desires beyond those of a normal human's, and now that we have been bitten, we don't find normal humans attractive because they just don't have the flair or taste that we do. I mean, I would go with Naruto's or Sasuke's blood any day, which we do when we have a taste for each others blood. But they always drink from me, because drinking another's blood can be sexual so they have never drunk from one another in case they turned gay or something like that. But, whatever, I enjoy it. Believe it or not, getting your blood drunken is very pleasurable, whenever we drink from another they always moan and ask for more, but of course we have to stop, knock them out and make it look like they passed out.

So even though we have morals and never actually kill the human host we take blood from, we still have to drink fresh blood, we will never drink an animal's blood. Firstly, why do that when we can drink from human's, not kill them and then give them a single drop of our blood to close the neck wound and make it look like we were never there? Secondly, an animal's blood tastes disgusting, like… I dunno, like something really bad.

We have never drunk from our peers, but from people (preferably the opposite sex) we meet at clubs where we like to dance to use up some of our excess energy otherwise we would be bouncing off the walls with suppressed energy, both vampire and were.

And then, we only drink from people who we know will follow us out the door and into somewhere private. Like me for instance, I always dance with males I know can't get enough of me and think they will be rooted that night. Fat chance!!

A Vampire's beauty is not at all fake. If a guy looks at me they see me the way I am, there's no influence, no scent as some people call it that calls people to them. They are all myths. For instance, if a really fat and ugly girl (this is hypothetically) gets turned, she will always be fat and ugly, he won't get guys unless she either begs or takes them unawares. When you get bitten you will always stay the way you were then. You will never grow taller, fatter, get acne, nothing. That's one of the advantages for Naruto, Sasuke and I because we were all in great shape when we were bitten. I will always be smaller than Naruto and Sasuke (not that much, only an inch and a bit) and I will always have big sized breasts, and will always have pink hair and a strong body. Naruto and Sasuke will always have great six-packs and will always have a great body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll say that becoming half Vamp and half Were was the best thing that ever happened to any of us. We are faster, stronger, can jump higher (Vampire abilities) and each of us have the characteristics of our Were's. For instance I am agile, flexible and can tell the weather. I have these abilities because of my tiger being from the cat family. I also have night vision when I am either in human form or Were form, it doesn't matter because the Tiger form is within my bloodstream so even if I am using my own normal emerald eyes I can still see in the dark. I also have keener eyes than both Sasuke and Naruto. All three of us have keener eyes than humans, but because I am a cat Were it means that I see things that they cannot, as well as being at an advantage in the dark.

But then again, Sasuke has his nose and Naruto is small so he can easily follow our instructions as where to go in the dark. Also Naruto has a good sense of smell as well, but not as good as Sasuke's of course, so he can tell where he is going.

So in the end, I have my eyes to tell me where my prey is, Sasuke as his nose and ears, and Naruto has his nose. Not that it matters, because we all hunt together and don't even need our Were abilities because our Vampire side can hear human's hearts pumping, can smell their blood in their veins and can also tell when the are wounded and can smell their fear and emotions.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke has the endurance of a wolf's, and Naruto has the pouncing and jumping ability of a fox's. We all have the acute sense of smell and hearing of our animals as well as the ability to grow our teeth into those of our Were's or of a Vampire's, and the ability to grow our nails into those of claws form our Were's.

Whenever we hear a mugging or a beating taking place, we of course stop it, but we never go out of our way to help those less fortunate even though we could. I know its bad and mean and all that, but we have to to survive and it's just the way we are, we mind our own business and so do the other people for us. We have the power to make the world different, but the world will be how it is meant to be. All we will do is help out here and there when we can, we just don't have the heart to help everyone in the world. There will always be the chance we will be found out and experimented on and none of us are willing to take that chance, for if something happened to one us, the other two would not survive.

We are not three, but one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

You know how I was talking about the pair that turned us, well one of them happened to apply for the new principal position and get it and the other is the English teacher at Konoha Heights. At our old school, the woman, the Vampire, was a gym teacher and the man, Weretoad, was the biology teacher.

The people I am talking about is Tsunade, the Vampire Queen, and Jiriaya, the Were's clan leader. Not as many of each are still here on Earth, at least not as many as before. There are only a few hundred of each nowadays. Well, that's what you get when you show yourselves out in the open. Too many people were scared of Vampires so they killed as many as they could, with fire, silver, crosses, sunlight, UV rays, and wooden stakes. Then the Were's tried to defend them, but they also perished.

Both Were's and Vampires are Immortal, so Tsunade and Jiriaya are in no danger to die unless they are found out. I am next in line for Vampire Queen, as is Naruto for the Were leader. Sasuke was told that he wouldn't be either because he is the only one that is purely half and half. I am more Vampire than Were, and Naruto is more Were than Vampire.

Sasuke didn't like it at first; he wanted to be a leader, and why shouldn't he? It was a little unfair when both Naruto and I were chosen as Leaders and he wasn't, but then they explained to Sasuke that he is actually at an advantage because he is half and half, so where Naruto lacks in Vampire, he makes up for it and where I lack in Were, he makes up for it. So in the end Sasuke was neither the leader of the Were's or King of the Vampires, but he an important member of each. So where as I am not either the leader of the Were's, or Naruto isn't of the Vampire, Sasuke is sort of the semi-leader of both. So his status makes up for the fact that he isn't an actual Leader.

It was very confusing at first, and Sasuke still felt like he was at a disadvantage, but they explained that Sasuke wasn't leaning to either side so it wouldn't exactly be fair when they told the other clan members and the new bitten ones in the future.

And there was the fact that there was a Vampire Council and Were Council. I was of course part of both. Vampire Queen and Were Council Commander. Both are part of each Council. And then there's Naruto, who is the Were Leader and Vampire Council Commander too. Sasuke is both a Were and Vampire Council Commander. But he is more important in the Were council that me, and is more important in the Vampire Council than Naruto. At the moment only Tsunade, as Vampire Queen as she has not yet given me the title for I still have much to learn, and us three in the Vampire Council, all three of us being Council Commander's.

And there is only Jiriaya, as Were Leader as he had not yet given Naruto that title for he is still in training, like me, and us three in the Council. With us having the same status as we did for Vampires.

When we finally get our titles, instead of being all on the same level in each clan, the importance ladder will go like this: Vampire; Me, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade. And then for Were's it will go; Naruto, Sasuke, Me, Jiriaya.

-----------------------------------------------------

In power, I beat Naruto and Sasuke for Vampiric powers, and Naruto beats both Sasuke and I in Were powers. But, in controlling both and using them together, Sasuke beats both of us, so in reality we are each as strong as one another, just having different methods of fighting.

I use my Vampiric strength in fighting because I know that it is stronger than the boys. Naruto uses his Were power in fighting (claws, jumping ect.) because that is what he is strongest in. Then Sasuke uses his combined power of both which equals semi-strength and his wolf claws (which comes out quite well in fact) in fighting. All in all, if we all had a battle against one another, we would come out in a draw. No jokes, none of us can beat each other. We are always on our guard (it's our Were side) and we can always counter and know what our opponent is going to throw at us next (it's our Vampiric side).

-------------------------------------------------

I admit I liked the fact that we couldn't change other people because otherwise when we bit people we wouldn't be able heal their bite marks by giving them a single drop of blood. If we did, they would change, and we can't have anyone being a Vamp or Were because the blood would be tainted and you don't know who you can trust.

Only Jiriaya can bite people to turn them, and only Tsunade can bite and give people her blood to turn them. They haven't done it again since us because no-one has come to their qualifications of being the right type to be changed. Apparently it has something to so with the person's blood and it being compatible with the biter, otherwise they would die during the process, it's sad but true.

So the clans are still just us three, the clan leader and a mere few hundred others. I don't know when they will grow larger, but we can still hope for more people. Sasuke thinks we don't need anyone else to join our clan kinds. Naruto just doesn't care unless the person becomes a threat or looks like a threat.

So we survive by hiding our tracks, and Tsunade, well she has is a lot older than me and the boys and she is full Vampire so she doesn't have the needs that we do of fresh blood. See, our Vampire side needs blood and our Were side needs _fresh_ meat/blood. So we can only drink from humans that aren't dead yet, and then we heal over the wound. Tsunade cannot give the person she bites blood because they will die or turn. So Tsunade lives off the animals in the woods surrounding our mansion. No one ever see's the mangled corpses because the other animals tear them to pieces.

Now, she can bite Jiriaya, but he can't bite her without the risk of her changing, so neither bites. Tsunade thought it was unfair that she could bite him and take blood, but he couldn't. So they both just went hunting together, Tsunade drinking blood and Jiriaya needing fresh meat.

------------------------------------------------------------

So, here's the thing. Were's are not Immortal, but if we are in our Were form and get hurt, we can just change back into human form and all the damage will disappear as if it was never there. Jiriaya and Tsunade both look 25 because that is when they decided to stop aging. Were's can stop aging too, if you're a half Were (bitten) then you stop aging at the time you were bitten, if you were Were born then you can choose when you want to stop aging by biting yourself and sucking your own blood. Gross I know, but what the hell. Bitten Vampires and Were's are only half's. They are not pure blooded like Vamp/Were born.

It's true that Vampires and Were's are not fertile, but if you bite your own blood and suck while having intercourse, then you can become fertile for that time. There is no limit to how many times you can be fertile, but sometimes you can't just because you were not able to. Like humans for instance, some are fertile some are not. That is the exact same for Vampires/Were's. Tsunade is not fertile no matter what she does. She just can't have children, so when we came into hers and Jiriaya's life, they couldn't be happier.

Since Naruto, Sasuke and I were bitten we chose 18 as our 'stop aging' age. I don't really know how this whole Vampire/Were life works, but what I do know is that even thought all three of us were bitten and not born this way, we are still pure-blooded Vampires and Were's.

Only a pure-blooded Vampire can become the clan King or Queen, and only a pure-blooded Were can become the clan leader, so it was a good thing all three of us are pure-blooded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I get that Jiriaya is a Were_toad_ so how has he got teeth, right? Well, even if you were a Were**goldfish** you would still be able to bite people with your _normal_ teeth. That's how Jiriaya did it. It would have been more painful, sure, but that would be the only way to do it. And the meat thing? All Were's have to eat fresh meat, otherwise you will shrivel and die, it doesn't matter if you're a vegetarian Were or a carnivore Were, you still need to eat fresh meat, even if on a weekly basis. That is the largest amount of time you can go without meat; 7 days.

Now that I have told you all about me and my family, I hope you will understand that we are obviously not human and that we are not evil creatures, we have just been written about wrong. We have been based on Legends, Myths, things that people want to believe or what they have spread.

My story will change your opinion altogether or Vampire's and Were's alike, but just like humans there are the good and the evil of us.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N If it doesn't make sense then re-read it because I know it makes sense. ;) happy reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"C'mon Naruto, get your lazy ass up!" Jeez, we don't even need to sleep, yet he does and always acts sleepy. Shouldn't I be the one who feels sleepy all the time? My Were form is a _Tiger_ remember? From the cat family. So here I am, at 7:00 AM, trying to wake up the monstrosity named Naruto.

"Damn it! That's it, Naruto!" This really is the last draw, I have been here for half an hour trying to wake my brother up, and now I won't have time for a quick snack before we get to school. My week is up and I need blood, otherwise I am going to shut down. Naruto will just have to give me his… too bad for him, he fed last night with Sasuke when I was training with Tsunade.

"Sasuke!!! Can you please come in here and get your brother up?" Sasuke will do it, oh yeah; he has unmentionable methods of getting this blonde haired hottie up.

"NO! I'm up, I'm up," there that got the little sucker up; just threatening with Sasuke getting him up is enough for him.

"Ok, now if you don't mind I am going to go get dressed, if anyone walks in then so help me god I will suck you dry." I like this threat because it is one of the ways to kill us, so it's not like I'm saying I will skewer you, because that wouldn't work.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," great now Sasuke is here, watching me yell at Naruto. I bet I look disgusting, just having woken up and all. But then again, he is the one who wakes me up, and then I wake up Naruto. He doesn't wake up Naruto because he thinks of it as a waste of time, obviously saying it in the nicest way possible.

"Hey! I know that the both of you have impure thoughts of me!" I love this game, it makes us lively for one thing, and it's also bound to get Naruto wound up.

"Excuse me!? Like I would," oh yeah, you're hiding that blush very well Sasuke, real good.

"Yeah, th–that… SAKURA!!!" Bwahahaha, Naruto can't even talk properly. I happen to know he does though, because he loves me, as more than sister, so it's natural for him. I know that even though Naruto loves me as more than a sister, and he knows I love Sasuke the same way, things have never changed. We still share blood, we still play fight, we still touch and play in Were form, and because we are Vampires we touch in sexual ways more often. Then because we are half Were too, we also pounce on one another, and have each others warmth when we cuddle up on full moon nights and the nights coming and going from it. In a total, we are in Were form 10 nights in a month: 5 nights coming to full moon, full moon night, and the 4 nights after.

"I'll take this as my que to leave. Hurry up bro's, we have an hour to get ready, and now that I haven't fed yet, I will be slower. So Naruto, guess what? Because you wouldn't wake up in time, you are going to be my host. I think lunch time will suffice, don't you think? Hurry up now, we have to drive all the way to the school, which, you know, is quite far away considering we live on the top of this lil old hill." And with that I take my leave.

----------------------------------------------------

Ok, so here we are, lined up ready to get on out bikes… finally, with 10 minutes to spare. We will have to have our bikes on full power and then sprint into the classroom. Oh well, our 'mother' is the headmistress, I am sure she can let us off if we blame Naruto… that always works.

So here we are; me in front of my dark pink with dark orange and midnight blue cherry blossoms motorcycle, Sasuke in front of his midnight blue with dark orange and dark pink flames motorcycle, and Naruto, in front of his dark orange with dark pink and midnight blue scratch marks motorcycle.

I know, I know, matching colours for our motorcycles, corny right? Well, Naruto kept begging us, so we finally gave in, Sasuke and me I mean. Jeez, him with his puppy dog eyes, how can I not give in?

Anyway, because we Vampires can't feel the heat and because our Were forms have a thick coat, we no longer feel the cold or the heat, and because of that we can were normal t-shirts and shorts, or just things made for the summer, all year round. That is one of the advantages of being bitten because my wardrobe is mostly filled with sexy clothes, and winter clothes just don't have that appeal.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok, I am standing here in front of my bike next to Sasuke in a red off the shoulder shirt, with a red diamond shaped ruby resting on the material in between the chest area, with about an inch of skin showing between shirt and skirt. In that gap my belly button shows with a ruby heart ring pierced to it. My skirt is a pleated light blue one, with a black sash across the top, kind of like a belt, but looser. On my feet I am wearing knee high dark purple high heeled boots. A red thick headband sits in my hair. The jewellery that I am wearing is plain, nothing too out there, just thick golden hoops in my ears and another golden hoop at the top of my right ear. They are my only piercings; a single piercing in my ears plus only one piercing in the top cartilage of my right ear, and of course my belly button piercing.

A golden armlet rests near my shoulder on my arm; it's a thin one in the shape of a swirl, the band of it holding it in place while the swirl continues down the arm to rest close to the elbow, about 5 centimetres away from the joint.

My gold (has to be because silver burns us) locket with the initials S, S and N engraved on the front rests around my neck; I wear it everywhere and with everything. The letters are curled together, all three of them joint with one another. I was given it for my sixteen birthday, you know 'Sweet Sixteen', by both Sasuke and Naruto. They had been saving all year; they had to to afford it. This was when all three of us were on our own, I have cherished it since then, wearing it everywhere, with everything and at all times no matter what. Nothing could make me take it off. Inside there is a picture of all three of us, me with my arm looped with each of theirs. We had captured one of the times when Sasuke smiled, not smirked. On the other side, the side that opens, there is a picture of me with Tsunade and Jiriaya; them behind me with their arms around me. I had recently added that one; we had taken it only a month ago, when we were at the park.

And yes, Tsunade was in sunlight. I have already told you to not believe all the legends. Any vampire can go out into sunlight, nothing prevents them. It's just that they prefer to stay nocturnal. Only pure-blooded Vampires can truly resist the sunlight. Bitten Vampires get incredibly sleepy when they are in the sun, for they still have their human side, and that human side craves sleep. They cannot sleep in the dark because their Vampire side will not let them, so they have to sleep during the day; otherwise it would be like humans not sleeping for day's straight.

-------------------------------------------------

So I have explained what I am wearing on this beautiful day, seriously it is, the sun is shining and everything, I now need to explain what Naruto and Sasuke are wearing.

Sasuke's just in a pair of ripped black jeans and a white singlet, a dark blue bikers' jacket finishing the outfit. On his feet, he just wears an old pair of black sneakers.

Ok, now for Naruto. He is wearing brown leather pants, an unseen white singlet and an orange woolly jumper (I told you he was weird).

So yeah, our tattoos, the ones that can be seen at least, make themselves known by their designated colours.

My red and green rose is seen above my shirt, my butterfly only half seen on my back because of my shirt obscuring it, and my tiger is seen in the gap between my shirt and skirt.

Naruto's tattoos are completely hidden from sight because of the clothing he is wearing.

And Sasuke's, Sasuke's tattoos are all hidden but the dragon's head, which is seen on his neck.

-------------------------------------------------

We make it to the school 5 minutes before the bell. We raced on the way here, obviously breaking at least 3 road rules, and of course I won, just in the lead with Sasuke and Naruto both coming in second… but of course they had to fight over who actually did come first. That was until I, of course, screamed at them,

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT WAS A DRAW FOR YOU TWO!" And that of course, quietened them down while I did my victory twirl and sung,

"I won, hell yeah, I won… which is obvious because I am a better motorcycle drive than the both of you," which is true. Naruto and Sasuke had nothing to say as they turned their glares on me.

"Ohhhhh, I am soooo scared." I love to mock them, "c'mon guys, we need to get to class before the pervert."

"Not that it's hard because he is always like 10 to 20 minutes late anyway," yes, Naruto is right (even though he shouldn't mutter), he is always late, but,

"He may be late Naruto, but Anko always takes the roll because Kakashi is always late." Us three call the teachers by their first names just because we can. Not meaning disrespect, but we _are_ better than them, and besides, I don't like calling people 'Miss' and 'Mr' and 'Mrs'. So whereas people call him Mr Kakashi, we just call him Kakashi, and they call her Miss Anko, we call her Anko. Just like Headmistress/Principal Tsunade being Tsunade to us, and Mr Jiriaya just being Jiriaya to us. Of course, no one knows that we live with Tsunade and Jiriaya, if they did people would get suspicious and want to investigate and we can't let that happen. So when people do get suspicious of Naruto, Sasuke and I we just scare them off. Either by the rumours of our house being haunted or by us scaring them in our Were forms when they try to pay us a visit. It really is fun for me to roar, Naruto to scratch and Sasuke to howl. Nearly all of them wet their pants when they see me and Sasuke, and then they start to cry when Naruto attacks. Ahhh, good times.

Oh jeez, while I was off in dream land I was apparently walking to our home room class with Kakashi, and now we are standing in front of an angry Anko. It seems that we were '1 minute late'. Pfft! Cry me a river, see if I care… and apparently Anko does care that we were ONE MINUTE FRICKEN' LATE!!

"Look, I don't care that the principal likes you, not that I know why because you look like gangsters with your tattoos and indecent clothing, I don't like either of you three. You're late; therefore you have to go to de–"

"That's enough Anko; they have a good reason to be late. They were talking to me in my office," thank god for Tsunade, I didn't think that woman would have ever stopped yattering.

"Oh… well, fine, if they have a good reason. Sit down already." Ah, she still likes to act like she is in charge, even though I am more in charge than she is.

--------------------------------------------------------

I love walking across the classroom towards our designated seats at the back. Ok, they aren't really our chosen seats, but everyone knows that we like to sit together and we like to sit at the back, so in the end with every class we have we always have three seats spare. Our peers are frightened of us because we don't eat at lunch (except Naruto, who always eats Ramen cause he like the flavour), we are always together, we give off a different, even dangerous, aura and because we hardly talk in class except to one another. Our clothes, tattoos and disrespect to the teachers also add to out bad-guy reputation I guess.

Anyway, as soon as we enter a room or walk past them, our classmates always quieten down and just watch us. Haven't their parents even told them that it's rude to stare? Oh well, I love the attention; all the guys drooling, the girls icy stares, and I know that Naruto loves the girl's attention too even though he knows he will never actually be with one of them. He just likes the attention, whereas Sasuke hates it. He hates fangirls and is constantly beating up jealous boyfriends. Tsk tsk tsk; I always have to jump in and save them before they die of blood loss or brain damage.

Its kind of a routine, I walk down first with guys staring at me with love struck eyes, always wanting to look down my top, look up my skirt, or get down my pants, if you know what I mean. So I always go first and any guy who tries to for any of those things ends up with a broken nose by either Naruto, Sasuke or both of them.

And today wasn't any different as I ambled down the aisle towards our seats. I was just going past this guy called 'Sai' when I felt a hand on my thigh, but before I could punch him Naruto had his arm, the one that was touching me, in a vice like grip and Sasuke had his hand clenching his neck slightly.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," I heard Naruto say has his grip tightened to a point of bruising.

"We will kill you the next time you do," jeez Sasuke, what a great way to draw attention to yourself again. Death threats all the way.

"Unhand him at once Uzumaki, Uchiha." Now Anko is getting into the spirit of things, but alas, nothing she can do will stop them from killing him. Only I have the ability to stop them from doing anything. I am the light of their lives as to say, I am the glue in 'The Three'. At least that's what Tsunade said she noticed, but whatever, all I know is that they listen to me just like I listen to them.

"Its ok guys, you can let him go. He is just a vulgar male who touches women who he knows doesn't like to be touched by the likes of him," I soothingly say this into their ears as I wrap my hands around both Sasuke's arm and Naruto's arm, the ones that are holding the jerk, Sai, captive.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Naruto asks this even with his face full of hatred towards Sai and his arm tightening even more to the point of near break. Sasuke's hand still hasn't moved from its' spot around his neck either.

"Yes, just let him go. He'll get what he deserves when the time comes." I whisper the last part so that only Naruto and Sasuke can hear.

"Fine," that's a good boy Naruto.

"Hn," ahh, I have loving boys.

"Just go sit down, all three of you. I don't know how Kakashi stands you three. I am glad I only have one of you for sport and not all three of you for homeroom and maths too. I think I would go nuts," yeah yeah Anko, you love us really.

"But then who would put excitement in your life Anko?" I just have to ask this question as I sit down in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Trust me, I would love it if I didn't have you three in my life. You are bordering on the line of over-excitement and deadly excitement." Are they even words?

-----------------------------------------------

"Sorry I'm late class, I was helping an old lady cr–"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Kakashi, it's getting old don't you think," this is also a daily routine, at least it is for 5 days a week, Kakashi coming in and making an excuse for being late and Naruto telling him off for it.

Kakashi is one of the people who doesn't either hate us or is scared of us. He is one of the only people we have full conversations with. In the other classes we just talk when spoken to.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to call me Kakashi?"

"Too many to keep track of," which is true, I've lost track of how many times our teachers have asked us to not call them by their first names, but we do anyway.

"Ok class we have a new student today," whoa, hold up. New student? Oh jeez, is it a male or female? Male would mean trouble for me and female would mean trouble for Sasuke and Naruto. I hope it's not a male… but, no, god is not on my side today, not that he ever is anyway, it's a boy… and oh my god, is he weird looking.

Bushy eyebrows, green jumpsuit, bowl cut for hair and… are they weights on his arms and legs?

"He looks like a miniature of Gai," Naruto whispers in my ear as the bushy browed kid looks my way, his face immediately changing into one of pure joy.

"Oh no, another admirer." I can't help but feel bummed. This guy isn't even cute, not that he's ugly either, he's just not my cup of tea.

"I thought you enjoyed the attention," that was Sasuke making his oh so observant comment.

"Oh my god, he talks", and that was Naruto with his stupid comments.

"Oh no, he is practically skipping this way. What do I do?" And that was me having a panic attack while the green clothed bushy browed boy skipped over to me.

"Meh, you're on your own here Sak." Damn you Naruto, both he and Sasuke are chuckling at me while here I am having a silent panic attack.

"Why, my eyes must be deceiving me, I have never seen such a blossomed Cherry Blossom." Oh… my… lord, he's a fricken' poet as well?

"Never heard that one before," I hear Sasuke mutter as the green thing in front of me grabs my arm and starts to kiss it.

"Err… that's enough." I don't know what to say, no one has ever dared to do this to me before. Everyone's too scared of me aura and of Sasuke and Naruto too. But this guy, good lord I think his love for me (not sounding stuck up here) blinds him of my different aura and of Sasuke and Naruto.

"My name is Lee, Rock Lee, what might your name be my little Cherry Blossom?" Oh dear lord, I think this guy is on drugs… and wait a minute I think those teeth are fake, no one can have our teeth that shiny. Not even we Vampires have our teeth that shiny.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. And stop calling me 'your little Cherry Blossom'. Do you even know who I am? Who we are?" as I said 'we' my hands drifted to Naruto's way and Sasuke's. Naruto acknowledged him with a,

"How's it goin' bushy brows?" Which earned him a glare from the said person, and Sasuke acknowledged him with a,

"Hn." So typical of him; Lee just stared at him when he said that. Then he looked at me with a serious face and said,

"Are you involved with either of these obnoxious men?" Which earned him a glare from both Naruto and Sasuke, and a laugh from me.

"No, they're my brothers." I was still laughing as Lee stood up and towered over me before saying,

"I promise you Sakura Haruno, that even if it is the last thing I do, I will win your heart." That last bit earned him a laugh from everyone in the room, even Kakashi and when Lee looked around shocked and asked,

"What?" Only Temari stopped laughing hard enough to answer him,

"Join the cue. Almost every guy in this room is after her, but no one has ever dared approach her but you. Can't you see their auras? They are different to ours."

"Pfft! I do not care about that. She is beautiful and full for youth. She deserves the best of the best."

"And you think that's you?" Now Sai is getting into this too, but he has a fierce glare on his face and has his fist pulled back ready to punch him.

"HEY! Hold it right there gentlemen. You can discuss this later if you would like, but it will still get you no where." Jeez, I hope they finally settle down so I can have some peace and quiet.

"Well said Sakura. Sit down, yes, the both of you. I have a class to run here,"

"Yeah right Kakashi, you just sit there and read your porn books," good ole Naruto, always knows what to say to piss off the teachers. Why do I even hang around with him??


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been updating other stories, I didn't want to update this story until I was sure I knew what I was writing and I wanted to make sure it was long.

And btw, Prologue has been changed again. Sorry, hehe, ^_^ But yeah middle-ish part. You will need to re-read it to understand story. XD And I have been working on this for about 4 months so I hope it was worth it. Please R & R.

**Chapter 3**

"Listen up maggots, the girls are going to versus the boys in a soccer match. Loser has to clean up the oval!" I hear Anko but can't believe her. I mean seriously, that oval hasn't been cleaned in over a year. It's covered in rubbish from all the idiots who litter with their lunch, not realising what it is doing to the environment.

Well anyway, Homeroom has been and break, and now it's Gym. God, I hate Gym. All the girls flutter around Sasuke and Naruto and it's just so boring, but this sounds like fun. Me against Sasuke and Naruto, and the loser has to clean.

But I'm not that confident because I feel a little weak. I haven't had my blood yet and I am not feeling so stable on my feet like I usually do, and some people have even surprised me by coming up behind me without my knowing. I need blood as soon as I can otherwise I don't know what will happen. I will probably go into bloodlust, and I don't think that will be pretty.

Naruto, Sasuke and I have never been in bloodlust, but apparently Tsunade has and she said it wasn't pretty. Jiriaya confirmed it and even showed his scars on his left arm that went from his forearm all the way up to his upper arm as if some sort of crazed animal had ripped at it. That was Tsunade, apparently forty years ago in Mexico. She had not been able to get her blood because she had been captured and put in a silver cage. Jiriaya had been there and set her free, after, of course, giving her blood. That was when they had first met and had known they were destined for one another even though they were two different 'species'. They have lived together ever since, kinda romantic, in a gruesome sort of way. I hope I am never in bloodlust… its sounds horrible. Terrifying even. And besides, I will probably put Naruto and Sasuke in danger.

"Hey Sakura-chan, ready to clean?" Naruto threw an arm around my shoulders in an easy motion as he taunted me.

"It's you two who will be picking up that rubbish Uzumaki," I gloated back as I grabbed my gym clothes and walked into the girl's change rooms with a smirk on my face.

-

-

-

Ok, now seriously, the girl's gym clothes are really small and sluttish, but that's probably because of the fact that Jiriaya was the one to design them. Stupid perverted father figure.

Ok, imagine this picture: a tight white midriff plain t-shirt with the words 'Konoha Heights' across the chest area so when guys stare there they can just say they were reading the words. Yeah right. And on the bottom are different coloured tight short shorts. Mine are red, and on my feet I wear normal black sneakers. And my hair is just tied back into a messy bun that apparently makes me look like I just had a hot screw, which was said by a now knocked out Sai. Jesus he pisses me off!

Anyway, here I am on the girls' soccer team, standing around waiting for the rest of the girls who spend about 20 minutes in the change rooms re-doing their make-up and hair. They do it in hope that Sasuke or Naruto will look at them, cough never going to happen cough. They crack me up seriously. Their hair only gets more messed up as they run around in Gym, but alas, it's not for me to point out. I just chuckle silently at their attempts because they are so futile.

Oh… my… god… Karin actually ripped more material off the girls' gym shirt? Eww… and I am not the only one who noticed. All the girls, except her lackeys, are looking at her in disgust as she flaunts a cleavage she doesn't have. And then of course, the boys, well only the jocks mainly, are paying more attention to her. It's probably because she is so easy. I can always smell the sex on her when she comes in from lunch with her hair all messed up, soon followed by one of the jocks, mainly Sai or the 'Akatsuki' gang, which is made up of some random seniors who are addicted to sex, drugs and smoking, so yeah, she's _real_ easy. But hey, if that's what she wants in life; throwing herself at guys, then good on her, because she doesn't have the looks, body or attitude to get anybody on her own. That sounds horrible, but seriously, I can't stand that - *shudders* - whore.

Anyway, oh crap, I have been standing here spaced out and now my vision is swarmed with green. I blame it on my thirst.

"MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!! HOW THE STARS CRIES AT YOUR BEAUTY!!!" I think my eardrums just burst, they _are_ more sensitive then humans ones, remember?

"…" I just stood there staring at him, hoping to put him off, but no, not this guy, he just threw me an eye blinding smile and promised to make me his or something like that, I was too busy trying to see again.

"That guy is absolutely, no doubt about it, plain ole NUTSO!!" I whispered to Sasuke and Naruto as they came over to me smirking at me expression.

"There there Sakura-chan, you must love it deep, deep, deeeeeeeep down," Naruto laughed back at me as a glared at him.

"Yeah so deep it fell out my ass," I countered as Anko called for attention.

"Girls on the left, boys on the right. Pick a captain. They will be the best player on the team, no friends, no most popular, but based on how they play soccer… HURRY UP MAGGOTS!!" Anko screamed at us. I watched as the girls around me whispered to each other giggling as they fluttered around trying to pick a captain.

"For god's sake, they look like retards," I whispered to myself as I watched the girls, and then swapped my attention to the guys who were yelling at each other because they thought they deserved to be captain more.

-

-

-

Finally for what seemed hours to me, the girl's had picked Temari as their captain, completely side-passing me (which I hoped for anyway), and appointing Sai as the boys captain. And then the games began… finally.

The girls started with the ball, I think the boys felt sorry for us (pfft, what a mistake), with Temari passing it straight to TenTen before male Hyuuga intercepted it by grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around as she laughed at his actions. True love is so sickening, well maybe not when I find my true love, but at the moment I am true-loveless so I find everyone else's revolting.

And now the ball is just sitting there on the ground… what a game! We get to stare at a soccer ball for 2 hours. What fun!

No wait, Sai has it now, and he is running towards our goals… oh no… we have Hyuuga as our goalie. Does _nobody_ understand that the girl wouldn't even hurt a fly? I saw her just this morning saving a blowfly from Yamanaka's swatting hands when it landed in her daily coffee. God, I guess it's up to me now.

And off I go sprinting down the field, only taking me practically a second to cross a yard or so. I think someone's gonna notice soon that I am not normal. Oh well, we can just move like normal people would.

Ok, I now have the ball… and there's no one to pass it to. Jesus, is this a one-woman team of what? The girls are just flirting. Or in Karin's case, she is _trying_ to flirt and _failing_.

Oh well, I am _not_ cleaning up that oval, even if I have to play this game on my own.

-

-

-

"CHA!" and the ball goes flying straight into the net. That was an _extremely_ easy goal. Where the hell are Sasuke and Naruto? Oh, no wait, there they are… BENCHED!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK!?

I bet Sai the asshole did it. Argh! What's the point in winning this match if they aren't the ones playing against me? If they aren't then it's so obvious who the winner will be. Hmm, I guess its time to take matters into my own hands.

-

-

-

"ARGHHHH!!!!!" Oh the sweet sweet sound of Sai in pain. It's like music to my ears.

It was an accident I _swear_. He just so happened to have the ball at the time and well, I _tried_ to get to the ball, but his knee was on the way so I kicked that instead. I guess that's Sai off and Naruto on. Now just for Sasuke.

"Who else do you wanna injure?" Naruto whispered into my ear as he went past.

"Hyuuga?" I whispered back, barely moving my lips, but knowing he would hear me.

"Maybe, but then that bun haired chick would go off too and the game would be discontinued because you are down a man – er, I mean woman," Naruto quickly changed his words, but I knew what he meant. I hate it when people use the word 'man' all the time even when talking about females. For instance: 'One man down, manmade,' and the stereotypical thoughts of soldiers only being men and that men are stronger. It really pisses me off, but that's just me I suppose. My brothers know all about my thoughts and are careful not to bring it up, because they know that if they did they would be on their asses in one second flat with my heel in their mouths.

"How about the fat guy?" Naruto asked me as he pointed out the Chouji guy just standing there eating chips.

"He'll do," I knew he would be easy to get off the field, just knock him over and I doubt he would be able to get back up again.

"Do you wanna do it, or do you want me to?" Naruto seemed to really wanna do it, so hell, I let him. You know what they say; Idiots are easily amused.

"Well then let's go play soccer!" I grinned as I felt the blood pumping through my veins (hey, I may be a vampire, but I am still half Were so I still have blood in my body).

-

-

-

'Whack!' And down goes chubby, chips and all. At least Naruto made it look like an accident. I had deliberately kicked the ball chubby's way so Naruto had a reason for pretty much throwing Chouji off his feet and ten feet to his right.

I think he may have over done it when the guy didn't move, but the last guy simply waved his chips in front of his and he seemed to be fine, just winded and a bit bruised I guess. Ha, what a simple guy. Give him food as his miracle worker.

"Good going Naruto, Sasuke's on!" I whispered to Naruto giving him a low high five that no one except Sasuke seemed to notice. Human eyes are so damn easy to get past. They are so weak compared to our eyes now. I can't believe I ever survived with human eyes now that I have Were and Vampire enhanced vision. Getting bitten was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't thank Tsunade and Jiriaya enough for saving us that day. Damned or not, I am going to live together with my family.

"Well Sakura, ready to get your ass kicked?" God, he's so cocky sometimes. Pisses me off to no end.

"It depends. You ready to be humiliated beyond no return?" Haha, get a taste of your own medicine for once Uchiha.

"Hn," that damn smirk again, if my heart was beating its normal rhythm, I think it would be beating so fast I would lose count of the number of times it thumps.

"HARUNO STARTS WITH THE BALL! 1 – 0 TO THE GIRLS! CONTINUE!" I hear Anko, but all I am focused on is the ball, the goals and my two opponents in front of me.

"CHA!" Bye bye ball-ee. My kick must have been, I dunno, 6 times stronger than the strongest human on Earth, but alas, even though it was that strong, Sasuke still managed to use his head to header it to Naruto. You see, if a normal person had tried that, he would have been dead straight away, no coma's, just straight to Heaven, or Hell in Sai's case.

'Crap,' I see Naruto blur past me as he runs to the goals full speed, but I wasn't about to let him run without a fight. I sidestep Sasuke and sprint straight down the field to the goals, which is now being protected by the Sabaku sister. She may be a better choice than Hyuuga, but she still doesn't stand a chance though. If she tried to stop Naruto's shot she would probably end up in hospital if not in a coffin.

"Hell no Naruto!" I cry as I ram him to the left, using my entire body weight to push him of course. The ball goes out, thank god.

"I ain't going losing this one Na-ru-to," I whisper in his ear as he blushes at the close proximately. I know its mean, but I can't help it. If it helps me win, I am all for it. I am NOT cleaning that damn oval. Over my dead body, which will be never considering I am an Immortal. Yay for Immortal-ness.

I'm the kinda girl who would use anything to my advantage, as long as it doesn't hurt the people around me. Naruto knows I am just messing with him, he'll laugh about it in no time.

"Hey, that was a foul Sakura!" Sasuke always the fair player… FAIR PLAYER MY ASS!

"Heh, you would have done the same thing. You HAVE done the same thing, just 3 weeks ago," oh yeah, gotcha there Sasuke. 3 weeks ago he stuck his hand down my shirt and groped me to distract me as Naruto stole the last strawberry tart. I wouldn't talk to him for hours, but it couldn't last because that night was a full moon and we were all snuggled into each other as we slept under the stars in a clearing about 23 kilometres to the west of our home.

"Details details. Get take the ball Sakura," Sasuke smirked as he realised if she took the ball she left them open to take the ball and score.

"No, I think Yamanaka can take," I knew what he was thinking and I am not stupid enough to full into that trick.

"H-huh?" Idiot, stop drooling over Sasuke and pay attention. "O-ok." That's the way.

"Give it to me Yamanaka," I told her as I got into place. Sasuke and Naruto on either side of me.

"Hiyah!" Now, _that_ was pathetic. You call yourself an athlete? Athlete my tail! Oh well, it doesn't matter, I have the ball anyway, and –

Nope, now Sasuke has it. But… my feet. They can't move. Why am I blacking out? I feel so weak… What the hell is going on?

These thoughts are the last things that run through my head as Sasuke scores and I hit the ground, hard, my vision blurring while voices around me dim. Finally all I see is darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura? Sakura!" I heard a masculine voice getting louder as my head cleared slowly. What had happened? I remember looking at Sasuke and then hitting the ground, hard, and then nothing. All was dark and silent, until I felt it. The thirst, the unbelievable thirst. It was like someone was lighting my throat on fire and I just needed to drink something, and considering I am a vampire I knew what that was. I felt my eyes bleed red as I started to breathe heavily and clawed at the sheets with my now lengthened claws as my Shifter form also came forth.

I lay shaking on the bed as I saw shapes take focus in my view, but all I could really see or hear was the sound of blood as it pumped through the surrounding people's bodies. I tried to control myself as I didn't want to lose control and hurt someone, but it was so _hard_. The smell of the blood was so enticing and they were practically waving it in front of me… wait, they _were_ waving it in front of me. Well, if that isn't an invitation, I don't know what is.

As I latched onto the arm held out before me I looked up and tried to focus on the person, but all I could see was blonde as I continued to guzzle down the person's blood, not caring at that moment that I was literally draining him off blood, which was life itself. It wasn't until a blow landed on my head, which made me unlatch myself to growl at them, that helped me understand I had practically killed the man I knew was Naruto.

But still I could do nothing as the thirst had only been slightly quenched. I quickly looked for a new source as Naruto fell to his knee's and then leant to his right, making him land on the ground and be still. I didn't have to wait long as a neck was presented to me. I barely felt as they pulled me onto their lap and sat on the bed in the same spot I had just been; their backs against the wall as I fed. I quickly bit and sucked as the person below me moaned. I started to move my hips as the thirst feeling left and the pleasure feeling came. This was the usual feeling we felt as we fed so I quickly welcomed it for I didn't know what was wrong with me and this must mean I was returning to normal.

As I felt the man (obviously because of the sound of the moan) below me draining of energy I quickly pulled back and licked the wound on his neck and the surrounding blood as my hips stopped thrusting against his pelvis. The hard-on was obvious though, it was too late to stop that. I felt kind of bad for him… especially when I found out that it was Sasuke. I stared into Onyx eyes as I felt my eyes return to their normal sparkling emerald colour as we both breathed heavily. We were pretty much an inch apart as I tried to regain all my senses. A moan on the ground had me turning my eyes to the left to see Naruto looking up at me through half open hazy eyes and holding his arm as a small amount of blood fell from the wound I had drunk from and had obviously made bigger as I realised he must have cut himself with a scalpel from the room I know realised was the infirmary ward at the school.

I slowly got off Sasuke as I felt my normal power return to order and looked up to see Tsunade and Jiriaya looking down at me with concern. I quickly licked around my lips for the blood that may have landed on them, but came out dry and I laughed dryly as I realised even in the state I had been in I was still neat about it.

"Sakura…. Sakura are you ok?" I heard a whisper from next to me as I looked at Sasuke and quickly apologised, but he just lifted his arm, only to find it fall to his side in weakness and smirked lightly at that fact. "As long as you are ok?" With a nod I answered his question.

I heard Tsunade clear her throat from above me so I quickly returned my attention to her as Jiriaya helped Naruto off the ground so he could sit next to me on the hospital bed. He leant his head against my head and I quickly welcomed it as I cradled his head to me. It was the least I could do as I had practically drained him.

"I think I can explain this," Tsunade muttered as I heard her sit down on one of the plastic chairs that were for visitors and such. We all looked at her in surprise, even Jiriaya, but then his face become one of understanding and then of horror. I looked between them quickly as I tried to figure out what they were trying to say. Tsunade must have realised I was beyond confused because she started to explain,

"Sakura, I think because you are more Vampire than Sasuke and Naruto… and you're still maturing… I think you may have just evolved, let's call it." And when we still looked at her in confusion, she sighed and continued, "You were in bloodlust Sakura".

-

-

-

I think my heart may have stopped when I heard those words. You weren't meant to go into bloodlust until you were, at minimum, 2 days over your usual eating routine. And I wasn't even a full day over!

"I know what you're thinking Sakura, but it's because you are more Vampire than them, you may have to have a more regular feeding diet," I felt the sympathy, if you want to call it that, roll off her, and I don't know why because it's not like I mind drinking other people's blood. It's natural for survival after all. Naruto had a harder time embracing it than Sasuke and I did, but after he found out it didn't hurt the host because they couldn't change them he made his way around it.

"How much will it be more often?" I felt my tongue unglue itself from the roof of my mouth as my voice came out slightly smoother than usual. Probably from all the blood I had drunk.

"Well… I am a full Vampire as you know, and my diet is to drink every 3 – 4 days. At the moment yours is once a week, correct?" And with a confirmation nod from us she continued, "So I think you should start at every 4 days and see where it takes you, so _this_ doesn't happen again." And to emphasise her point, she motioned to Naruto, who was practically unconscious on top of me, and Sasuke who was leaning heavily against the infirmary wall.

I looked at Sasuke in concern, but he just gave me another smirk and mouthed to me, "I'm glad you are alright." Well, I nearly jumped off the bed and through the roof! This was so uncharacteristic of him, but then again I DID pass out, so I would probably be worried too as for the fact that none of us have ever done that before.

"Now, Sasuke and Naruto, before you leave I think you should feed. I will go get –" I cut Tsunade off quickly,

"No, I will. I owe them that much at least right?" And with a small smile I hopped off the bed, placing Naruto's head down gently as I did, before thinking twice and pulling him into my arms and easily placing him down on the opposite bed. Having super strength really does have its perks.

He gave a small protest as I man-handled him but hey, who cares? I leant him against the wall just like Sasuke was so he could easily bite the girl so he could regain his strength and heal the wound on his arm. With a small wave I skipped out the class and went out to search for my prey.

-

-

-

I didn't have to wait long as my two subjects came into sight, obviously whoring themselves out like usual. Karin was practically eating Sai, and Ami was so far up against Suigetsu she practically looked to be one with him. I found it funny that he was just looking at her in mild interest because, I knew, he had a crush on Ino. The blonde girl who I thought was incredibly competitive.

I walked up to them and tapped them both on the shoulder, and when they turned around to scream at the person who had interrupted them, I quickly smiled and said in a rushed tone,

"Sasuke and Naruto have been looking for you," well now, didn't THAT have a reaction! Their faces turned from angry to happy and seductive. I nearly chucked! As for Sai's facial expression, he looked about ready to murder me… at least until he saw me look at him and quickly turned it to a facial expression of lust and suggestion. I just flipped him off as I ran down the corridor towards the infirmary and spun around and yelled back down to them,

"They won't wait forever!" And then continued on my way. I knew they would follow, of course they would. It was only a matter of time until they rounded the corner to the infirmary and looked at Naruto and Sasuke with flirty looks. I saw them stick out their 'cleavage' more and wink at them. I nearly shuddered at the picture that would most likely always be imprinted in my head.

"You asked for us boys?" I heard Karin attempt a sexy voice and nearly burst into laughter. Hell, **I** could do a better sexy voice than that! I think by that time it was my cue to leave, so I quietly walked to the door, mouthed 'have fun' at them both and winked in suggestion and giggled at their facial expressions back at me. I closed the door behind me as the image of Karin sitting on Sasuke would probably always stay with me. And I am living forever remember? So that is a bloody long time! EUGH!!

-

-

-

About 15 minutes I heard the door slide open and I saw two men stride out as the blonde ran his hands through his hair and the black haired man shuddered at something. My grin widened as they saw me sitting cross legged on the ground mocking them.

"So… did you have fun?" Now this caused a reaction in them as they launched themselves at me and started to tickled me as Sasuke ground out,

"Could you have not chosen _someone_, ANYONE else?" I laughed at his facial expression and nuzzled his neck while I held his head in one hand as Naruto yanked me up in his arms and made off with me on his shoulder. I giggled loudly as Sasuke walked behind us and tickled my neck: my most ticklish point when brushed on lightly. Naruto just hoisted me up higher on his shoulder as I slid down a bit from the vibrations of my laughing. I think I even saw a smile on Sasuke's face as he watched me squirm on Naruto's shoulder laughing.

This is all I needed; all three of us, having fun, being together like usual. No one and nothing could come between us. God, if only these things were true, but this is no fairy tale right?


End file.
